


Jeffrey

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark one, sorcerer, demon, cripple,  and Rumplestiltskin. They never mentioned how he would react to finding a goat in his castle. A super weird one shot. I dont even know what I was thinking but if you scroll past this you will be left wondering what in the world it is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeffrey

Belle was in the garden as usual, it was a goregous sunny day and the flowers were in bloom. She patted down dirt around a new flower she planted and cut a few roses. She carefully picked them up and stood. She straightened her skirt and was going to head back in when she saw a... goat.

She stared at the goat while it just stood there chewing some grass. Belle walked over and reached out her hand and touched the goat. It just bahed and continued eating. She looked around and didn't see Rumplestiltskin anywhere. She grabbed the goat and ran inside with him, well ran might be not very accurate, more of wobbled in. She sat the confused goat down and she petted him.

She couldn't leave the goat out there, who knows what Rumplestiltskin would do to a goat! He would make him dinner. She looked around nervously before going back to cleaning while keeping an eye on the goat. She didnt need it running off.

She was dusting off some trinkets when she heard the castle doors open. She gasped and looked around frantically but the goat was no where to be found. Where had he run off to! She ran around the room trying to find him but there was nothing.

Rumplestiltskin burst through the doors and walked over to his trinkets adding a new silvery box. Just as he sat it down the goat jumped out of a bag on the ground and ran up to Rumplestiltskin. Belle started to run to intercept the goat but she couldn't make it in time, the goat hurled itself into Rumplestiltskin's arms, and he off course caught the goat being the quick man he was.

Belle started to ramble apologies but he just laughed. "Belle its okay I dont mind my goat being inside." 

Belle stared at him wide eyed. "Your goat?" 

He just laughed more. "Yes dearie like I didnt know if there was a goat in my garden" Rumplestiltskin sat the goat down and made his way up the steps. "Come along Jeffrey! " he called and the goat trotted up the steps after him. 

Belle ran trying to follow him."You named him Jeffrey? "

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I just... this happened. I have been busy adding chapters to my other story so i thought it would be nice to do a weird one. Thanks for reading XD ♡♥♡


End file.
